


Chimerical

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [183]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of doppelganger. More McGee grumbles.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patriciasita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriciasita/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/01/1999 for the word [chimerical](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/01/chimerical).
> 
> chimerical  
> Merely imaginary;produced by or as if by a wildly fanciful imagination;fantastic; improbable or unrealistic.  
> Given to or indulging in unrealistic fantasies or fantastic schemes.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), and [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829).
> 
> Can you believe I've posted half a year's worth of drabbles already? *shocked* I feel like something should be done to celebrate, but as I've been sick I haven't managed anything yet. Any ideas on what celebrating should be done?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting to all my anonymous commenters. I've got a few that comment regularly now and I love seeing their input. Also gifting this to Patriciasita who's first comment on my drabbles happened with the previous one, Hope she enjoys this one as well.
> 
> I guess one way to celebrate is by making this Ziva series into an actual series besides the dictionary.com series, so I went ahead and did that. This is now the "Getting what they Deserve: Ziva and Tim edition" series. I'm open to better name for the series if people want to toss out suggestions.

# 

Chimerical

McGee texted Abby back. “Do you think he’d really do that?”

“If you push him too far, he’ll definitely try.” Abby quickly responded.

“Are you sure this isn’t one of your chimerical conspiracy theories?” McGee questioned.

“I don’t have chimerical conspiracy theories, McGee.” Abby responded and ignored the rest of McGee’s texts.

McGee sighed as his texts went unanswered and glanced up at what he assumed Gibbs meant when he referred to the lost Probie. “And you are?”

“Here to stay.” Gibbs had specifically told her not to fall for any hazing and that she did not answer to McGee when he’d had to be called out of his meeting with Vance to get her set up since McGee was nowhere to be found.

“As you wish.” McGee responded annoyed that she wouldn’t tell him her name. Grabbing the cold case files on his desk, he took them over and handed them to her. “Here you go, you can work on this.”

“Oh, Gibbs already gave me an assignment. I’m quite certain those are still yours.” She smiled sweetly at him which only aggravated him more. Technically, the assignment had come from Tony, but Gibbs had left her with Tony so it was essentially the same. She figured it would sound better if she said Gibbs gave it to her.

Grumbling loudly, he stuffed them into his bag with his computer and stormed out before Gibbs could see him still in the office.

The probie then returned to the conference room DiNozzo was in to claim the 20 bucks DiNozzo had promised her, if she managed to irritate McGee when he finally returned to his desk as he’d been ordered. Gibbs had brought her by and left her with Tony to finish getting her setup when McGee couldn't be found. He’d needed to return to the meeting with Vance and didn’t have time to search down McGee. 

Tony had explained a few things, given her an assignment, and then taken her to her desk. When McGee still wasn’t there, he’d offered her the opportunity to earn 20 bucks while at the same time getting a bit of his own revenge on McGee. He’d then returned to the conference room after letting her know that if she had questions she could find him there.

He’d considered having Abby copy the footage from the bullpen once McGee returned and had to deal with the probie, but instead decided to set it up himself. It had been a while since he’d rigged the security cameras to automatically copy to a secure drive and it was about time to remind people that just because he didn’t normally, didn’t mean he couldn’t.

Though when Gibbs came upstairs and told him about Vance’s case and incidentally about what had happened in Abby’s lab, he did text Abby for that footage. He was sure Abby had recorded it. McGee’s expression was bound to be priceless. The thought of that actually lifted his spirits and almost made him forget about what was happening with Ziva.

**Author's Note:**

> [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
